Oblivion
The endless, timeless realm of Oblivion fills the empty spaces in the Omniverse. It is ruled by the enigmatic and powerful Wraith, immaterial creatures with unimaginable power. One of these Wraith, known as Exaron, has pulled a number of individuals into the nonspace of Oblivion - for a single, final battle against an unstoppable foe. Anybody may join this RP at any point. The Space Between Spaces In the multiverse, space and time frayed and a needle moved through it. The needle was the will of Exaron, the Composer, and it punctured reality and brought forth many individuals - now scattered across the nonspace of Oblivion. It brought them together with the threads of fate, for one last battle. The area is primarily a black void, with the floor consisting of a number of glowing white lines - a web of strings and cracks. 'Behind' the area was the multiverse, countless realities spinning around each other, the closest being the one from whence all those here originated from - the very location they are now attempting to protect. Azar'zer stood somewhere, in his ghostish green form and ate popcorn in preperation for the big show. He had come there on his own will because he didn't really even originate from that multiverse. Exsu appeared out of nowhere and carefully inspected the strange place. Starr appeared, in shock. He had been learning magic with his family, and Aaron. Also his mentor Bastion."Wha...?" He would ask himself looking around. He began to panic."no...No NO NONONONON!" He would scream, falling to his knees. A blood curdling scream came from Starr as tears began to drop from his eyes at an alarming rate. Aaron appeared as well, and looked around."What is going on?" He asks, and then looks over to Starr, and decides not to touch him. Delilah appears and lands on her butt."Ouch" She says, and then sees Exsu."EXSU" She yells with glee, and then pulls her into a tight hug."I...I thought ...I thought I lost you for good...." Caru appears, and lands on his feet. He sees Starr breaking down, Starr's hands were locked tight on his head, which was hurting him with his great thought."Starr!" He yelled, running over to him."What is this?!" He yells, in confusion."This..is the End...." Felinis managed to sense whatever picked him up a split second before he was actually there. After some time, which Felinis could not tell, he appeared in a strange place. He automatically started sensing the place to discover any life or minds. Exaron wasn't exactly subtle when it pulled people through, not wanting to hide its' presence. It appeared in the area, a machine of glowing light to all appearances roughly three meters tall. Alyra blinked into existence, as did Melody, Harmony, Carol, and Aria - and finally, Lucien. Toko appeared, the Rock was there in the background, he held Silva next to him and Rika on his other arm "So... This is it..." he smiles at his fate. Silva looks sad, but he's holding a smile, "A...Are we really going to go?" he holds back a tear Rika stands silent Toko shakes them both, "We won't vanish, we'll fight for our right to party in the next world!" He smiles, the Tacoman spirit glows, his little gangs moral is increased, even the rock appears somewhat okay with this. The three stand solid and silent for a moment after a few seconds a fourth person joins, his long green arms join in the embrace, Bassoon simply smiles "We survive, we always do, at least our souls will find new paths, we're family, not by blood and not strong, but broken and strange, but we are united-" "-Forever" Toko adds "Forever!" Silva calls "...Forever" Rika finishes All four of them pull a Tacoman pose! And face into the distance. Monarch appears. "I... assume you feel that too." He directs at Toko " THE BASTARD! I WILL DESTRO-" Monarch stops and suddenly a softer voice obviously Zucanas says. "Monarch... Stop. We're done. We're finally going home... To vegeta... Your job is done my friend. Rest now. I'll handle the rest, we will see our family again soon." Monarchs wings disappear and his eyes turn black and stood there now is Zucana. "I'm sorry I never made it back Toko... I promised you I'd return one day but what a day to pick... I hope Monarch wasn't too much of a pain..." He removes his mask and a tear falls. "I've missed you." He hugs Toko. "Well I guess now it's time to die for real... I guess I'm okay with that. I get to go home at last and see my family. I just always dreamed our reunion would be a bit different. Ah well..." He puts the mask in his pocket for safe keeping and stares off into the distance. "Now it's my turn to protect him I guess..." He grins Bastion and Annabelle blink into the area between them "now i could have stayed home and spent the last few hours of my life recounting on what we have been through but then you may jsut forget i was here" he smiles but makes no attempt to hide his fear he clenches his fist adopting the pose pose of true mecha along side the extended Rain family "no matter what we will fight together to all these people who mean the world to me i will fight YOU HEAR THAT OBLIVION EVEN IN THE FACE OF HOPELESS DEFEAT WE WILL STAND UNITED" Bastion laughs a littl turning to Toko and Zucana drawing excalibur and puting their hands over its handle like they did in Chazke "this is the end so lets face it together friends and family lets make sure even if we falll the universe will feel the ripples of our actions and we make an epic for the eternity Monarch er Zucana it has been truelly an honor and a pleasure to have gone through everything i have with you" Finally he turns to Exeron "perhaps today is a good day to die" Exsu's feet slowly started melting into blue colored pixels that really slowly started erasing her body, making her extremely weak. Elphelt saw her mommy and simply went to hug her. Azar'zer said "T'nyx, enjoy the fireworks as he released ty'nyx from endless despair and placed him beside Azar'zer. Ty'nyx immediately blinked into existence, and immediately spoke, "Do not attack, but listen. Exaron and I have spoke, and I know of what is to come. I shall fight by your side in the coming battle, for if you are to be defeated, all things around us will fall into nothingness." Lucien spoke up, "Well, I'll be damned, a Silent One that's telling the truth. He's not kidding, I've known about this threat for a long time, courtesy of our Wraith friend here." He motioned to Exaron. Notably, Lucien had both his arms, having regenerated them at the Limbo Dojo for a spar. He turned to Alyra, "Don't bother returning the Endbringer. Exaron's given me something that packs a similar punch, so to speak." Dicchio appears as well, and he is shocked to see everything like this."This...This can't be...." He says, about to fall over. He sees Annabelle, with her sword out, and he runs over to her, and all of his pigments become white, and this time, he gains an aura that is similar to a rainbow. He grabs the hand holding her sword, and he pulls it up to her."Annabelle, I know what is happening....And there is something I want to say to you before it does..." He blushes intensely. He looks at her, tears forming in his eyes."Ever since I laid my eyes on you in the penguin village that time ago....I knew you were a special girl, and I was just some dumb child that happened to notice that...But I know it's not just me that thinks that now, we all know you are a special girl, and you deserve more than this fate...But I'm not worthy of it, is what some people would say...But, I may no be, but we are worth it! Together....Annabelle, what I'm saying is...you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose this....If I will die, and I want it to be with you in my arms....Annabelle, I love you..." He pulls her into a hug as he kisses her on the lips passionately. At this moment his eyes glow white, and the rainbow seeps into his skin, making his hair black again, and his eyes brown. Starr's tears keep flowing, and he quickly turns his head to Alyra."I...I know i've said things, I know you'll never love, or see me as a son...But I don't care anymore...I just want to live my life to the fullest, even though it will never happen, I just want to have MY peace....So Queen of Flames, what are you fighting for? I'm fighting for MY life...Not yours!" He yells."I hope you've had a good existence Mother...Because I've had a damn good one....I realize I don't need your love to have a good life...Because I don't really deserve it...." He looks at Ty'nyx, a smile spreading across his face."Ty'nyx! I can take you to the next life with me!" He tells him. He reaches out his hand."Let us descend into Silence!" He yells, as Xy'rios creates a gray and fiery aura around Starr, sending a small smoky beam of it to Ty'nyx. Ty'nyx reached out towards the beam, and faded. The smoky beam glowed brightly for a second before retracting into Starr's aura - a fusion, made possible only via Xy'rios's presence. Ty'nyx re-appeared next to Mirage, however, apparently at full power. Felinis heard all of these discussions. The end?! Fuck I need to do that then. It's kind of a risky bet though, as if they win in their fight, then I would be dead for nothing. Felinis sat in the lotus position, and started impregnating himself of his surroundings nature and remodel his soul. Another individual appeared - the Alyra of the past, the Seeker of Time. She looked towards the Queen of Flames, and both nodded, turning towards Exaron. The Wraithshard tilted its' head, and the Seeker of Time was transmuted into light, flowing towards the Queen of Flames and absorbed. "Huh. So that's what my life would have been like." Alyra said. She appeared unchanged - but those capable of perceiving it could sense a ripple in Time from her, and the Paradox Blades were next to her once more - fused with the Endbringer, courtesy of Exaron. A red light hovered next to Lucien, who smirked. "Welcome back, Arondight." Toko puts a hand on the sword, and then pulls a necklace out, with the horn fragment from that day at Chazke, "The trio forever right, even after death" Toko smiles "I love you guys" Silva and Baku both hug Toko from behind, Bassoon and Rika have hands on either of his shoulders. Zucana doesn't put his hand on the sword "The trio forever of course. I love you all. But... for the first time in my life I don't feel like fighting... I just want to rest. Spend the last minutes of my life reflecting on all the things I've done... The people I've met. The lives I've ruined. All the lives I tried to save... Just alone with my friends and my thoughts... This fight is meaningless, I just want to see the lake in my last moments alive, I don't want to die knowing there's no hope. I want to die remembering the hope I had throughout my life. I want to die remembering my friends and family. I don't want to die in an empty void. So you guys fight your best if you wish but I'm going home... I love you guys... Goodbye my friends. I'll see you on Vegeta, I'll introduce you to all my friends." He smiles as tears stream down his cheeks he glances at them before clutching his mask in his pocket for strength before teleporting the lake in Chazke. Annabelle kisses him back tears streaming from her eyes "i'm sorry, i wish we could have done this sooner and not had to wait to the end but if this is where it all ends i want to show you the lake if this is the point of no return i want my last memories to be with you" she turns to Bastion wiping his eyes "fight on Daddy i want to spend my time at home i hope thats ok" she steps forward sending herself and Dicchio to Chazke as well as Annabelle leaves the faint form of Azmo stands in her place standing behind Bastion holding him "if you want to turn away there is no shame nothing wrong with spending time with those you love" Bastion smiles "The trio forever and thats why i'm heading home i think for once i'm done fighting and whether you stay or not i want you to know you were the best friend i could ever ask for you saved me and helped me become the man i am today thank you Toko i love you man" he shouts to everyone "i wish you all the best but i want to spend my last with my family to everyone who has been there for me and been my friend throughout time i hope to never forget any of you" he hi fives toko steping past him and just like that he is gone back to chazke. Toko looks out into the darkness "I... For once my swords won't be the answer" He blubs "I need to go home" with that he has gone. "...Exsu?" Moeru said in disbelief, Kyu and Melisa standing beside him. Upon seeing Melody, The demon ran over to her, gripping her in a tight hug. Kyu made his way over to Mirage and Ty'Nyx. The three began to speak quietly, with Kyu occasionally glancing over to Melisa. Melody hugged Melisa back, whispering something in her ear - while nobody could hear it, it was obvious what it was - given that she just showed Melisa a ring. Melisa's face went bright red, as she nodded excitedly to her love. Kyu soon after approached the two, interrupting their moment. "Hey, Melisa. Are we going, or what?" Melody spoke up, "I'm coming with, one way or another." She said. Alyra quietly looked around, then towards the multiverse, stepping forward into nothingness and vanishing, hopefully returning home. Lucien tapped Carol on the shoulder, "I can send you back, if you want." "Yes, please. With Sofia." She replied. "It is done." A portal opened, and Carol stepped through before it closed. Harmony walked up to Starr, but didn't say anything. Starr finished absorbing the power of the Silent Watcher, and then turned to Harmony. Starr looks at Harmony, tears swelling in his eyes, and his throat becoming hard with pain."I...I know we didn't have much together...But I know we had something special. Through all of the pain you put me through, we both got back up...and I'm happy I took the risk to help you change.I taught you how to love, and you taught me to be a man....Through the tears, madness, and silence...We never gave up....Thank you Harmony Nyx...I'll never forget you....I'll love you until the end of time..." Harmony just hugged Starr tightlighy, also tearing up - and Starr suddenly felt the space around him start warping - Harmony was about to teleport him elsewhere, perhaps out of the supposed line of fire. Another person appeared--Zero. "Huh, I guess this is the end of everything. I'm gonna miss living, hopefully they'll have games wherever I go. Even though I couldn't see my old friends again, may we all Rest In Peperonni" Zero says To Moeru it appeared as if Exsu had a long trail of pixely light that was slowly eroding her from existence, she looked at Moeru with a gentle smile as she started to fade even faster all the sudden. Elphelt suddenly asked "M-mommy, what is happening to you!?" as she noticed that her mother was starting to fade away. "Hey, Ty'nyx, how about we fuse? You get to survive without any damage done to you." Azar'zer offers Ty'nyx. "I already have preparations for the oncoming storm." Ty'nyx replied, "I will survive regardless, though it is unlikely I shall emerged unscathed...but if you so desire, we may fuse." "Alrighty then! Here goes!" Azar'zer points at Ty'nyx and then just sort of fuses with him. Exsu finally notices the fact that she was slowly being eroded out of existence and just stares in surprise as she starts fading away. "Oh! Also, Ty'nyx. I have the most fitting piece of music for this fight that can ever exist, wanna hear it?" Ty'zer asks a part of himself. Elphelt starts helping Exsu to move to Moeru as the the fact that she was fading from existence was weaknening her immensly. Shintaro appears to materialize into this dimension out of particles of yellow mana, forming his body starting from his feet. As his body fully formed, he looks at his hands before looking around and asking the surrounding people... "What... Am I doing here?... Where am I?" Following Shin, Miri appears in the dimension as well. Forte seems to get forced in via something that was similarly shaped to his demon portal, though he wasn't the one who went inside it - someone, or something, pushed him in. "What the...?" Chronos seems to fall crashing down onto the surface of Oblivion, seemingly right after Ryuko left him off by throwing him into space as he heads down to Earth. He then crashes into the 'surface' of Oblivion, but with seemingly no scratches on him, he still felt pain though. "That hurt... Where is that b-...?" He looks around, confused. The only person he recognized was Shin, and he asked "Shintaro?... He's still alive at this time?..." "Hello there Forte! You're about to be wiped from existence by The End, luckily, i have enough meta-hax to take it on." Ty'zer greet Forte. "What?... You mean the world is ending?..." Forte asks, eyes wide open. "I can't be deprived of this world... Never... It needs me." He says, in a gloomy, narcissistic way. "Too bad, you loose." Ty'zer responds in a nonchalant tone. Ok, it's ready, all I need to do now is to wait for the good moment, and camouflage my mind once it's done. That thinked, Felinis floated towards his home planet out of the nothingness, keeping a track on what was happening into the Oblivion and preparing himself. "We'll cease... to exist?..." Shintaro mumbles. "No... No!... NOOOOOO!" He powers through all his transformations as well as his Avatar, the Incarnation of the White Dragon, which extended 10 meters into the air and made a giant roar echoing through the area of Oblivion they were standing in. He punches the 'ground', before saying "I refuse... I refuse to disappear until I fulfill my ambition... Bring Akashirou Shinju here!" He shouts in an aggressive voice. "If I am disappearing... Then I need to bring him with me... I cannot leave the world until he is dead!..." He shouts, with his Kurogan being activated already. Ty'zer magics Akashiro to be right in front of Shintaro. Gianor lands on the platform in oblivion, staring at subspace below his feet, looking more fulfilled than he ever has before. Aaron approaches Gianor, smiling. He pats him on the back."Well, I guess this is the end bud....Thanks for that training at the Blood Pond by the way..." He sits down."I just wish I could've made Starr happier...I guess beggars can't be choosers...." He sheds a tear."Well....I guess it's all gonna go downhill from here..." Two figures appear near Aaron, and he is shocked to find Magnius and Zenizia."Mom...Dad?" He asks, walking over to them. "It's okay to let go now son, you've fought the best you could." His father says. "We couldn't be prouder." His mother kisses his head. "You've let the Xorous name live on, even though we don't share DNA...We will always love you, here and in the next life..." Aaron sheds some tears, and hugs them."Let's go then....Back to Planet X Mas....It's been a while since I've been there..." They all hug, and Aaron waves to his friends, as the Instant Transmission begins."I love all of you....I won't forget the fun we've had together....Goodbye my love, Alyra...You're like a Sister to me....A nice big sister....Yea..." They leave, forever. Delilah looks at Moeru, and watches as Exsu fades from existence. Her tears build, and she falls to her knees. She looks to see Aaron leaving."NO!" She yells in pain, as her best friend leaves for good."This...This isn't happening....Aaron...Starr...E-Exsu..." She creates a dark slice attack in the form of a giant black blade."I'll...I'll miss you...You all..." Delilah inserts te blade through her stomach, as she coughs up some blood, and her tears were somber, and calm."Moeru...My love...I'm sorry I couldn't love you more...You may have wanted something faster, with a flashy exterior...But i couldn't stop your flower wilting...." Delilah collapses to the floor, still breathing.